


Operation Homer

by Freya_the_Snake_Slayer



Series: Modus Homerandi [1]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Air Force, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship goals, Funny, Happy Ending, Humor, Married Couple, Married Life, Military Science Fiction, Mother-Son Relationship, Plot Twists, Random & Short, Relationship Goals, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Strategy & Tactics, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Team Bonding, Team as Family, True Love, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_the_Snake_Slayer/pseuds/Freya_the_Snake_Slayer
Summary: Is Jack ready for the most important mission of his career? A series of amusing takes on life post-series.





	Operation Homer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my series of unexpected one-shots focusing on Jack and Sam's relationship. They can be read separately, or enjoyed as a whole (there's an on-going story as well!)

He didn’t know what to do with his hands. He was a man of action. He hated all this waiting. He needed something inanimate to keep this fingers busy and his mind occupied - something to channel his anxiety. Where was his yo-yo when he needed it?

For the sixth time in five minutes, he checked his watch. Were minutes longer on this planet? He’d have to ask Carter.

He wished she was here. She always knew what to do when things seemed utterly hopeless. For now, he’d have to content himself with Teal’c and Daniel’s presence - and even they appeared nervous.

He chanced a look at Daniel, who offered him a supportive smile.

They’d both been in similar situations before, but no amount of experience could have prepared them for this. Sure, they’d been on the front lines, but this time it felt different. This time, he felt like more people were invested in this mission. If it failed, he knew the repercussions would affect his whole team - hell, the whole base. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if it didn’t pan out.

He only hoped there’d be fewer casualties than last time. Last time he and his partner had barely made it out alive.

Truth be told, he never thought he’d be involved in something to this scale again. He was only getting older and very few worn-out General’s like himself were lucky enough to be offered a second opportunity - but, here he was.

When the strategising had been in its infancy, he’d had reservations of his worth to the project. He’d even voiced his concerns to General Hammond. Although he’d gotten a bit soft during his stint at Homeworld Security, his former commander had assured him he was the right man for the job. He’d also promised things wouldn’t get too out of hand. He could always count on the older man for sound career and personal advice.

Despite his nervousness, he felt honoured. After months of working in the confines of his small office, it was easy to forget what adrenaline felt like. He could feel the familiar build-up in his veins and it felt like coming home.

His wandering eyes caught those of Anise. The female Tok’ra was speaking in hushed tones to another operative (who’s name had escaped him). She looked battle ready, and he hoped she wouldn’t do anything too rash.

He tugged at the sleeve of his shirt and patted down his pockets to ensure he was still well-equipped.

Teal’c was standing off to his left, sporting his usual stoic expression. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to enact any Jaffa revenge today - he’d hate to be on the receiving end of the warrior’s rage if things didn’t work out. He shuddered at the thought.

He glanced around the field. He felt like everybody was looking at him for answers. The whole mission had been planned out in meticulous detail - from the location, to the position of each soldier and civilian on the day.

The operation had been in the works for years - he knew the team and the plays, but he still felt unprepared.

Carter had been concerned he’d forget the objective of the mission. She’d made him recite it repeatedly until he’d committed it to memory.

She’d been instrumental in pulling it all together and he was proud of her command skills. She assured him his contribution was invaluable, but he still felt like the silent partner.

She’d even let him name the mission. He’d agonised over it for days, before landing on Operation Homer. Carter had normally snagged the naming rights in the past, and he quietly thought she’d abused the privilege (DHD...come on, where’s the originality?!)

He was sure she felt sorry for him. He’d had a rough year in Washington trying to juggle his full-time desk job and maintain a presence on the project in Colorado Springs. He thought relinquishing her naming rights was her attempt at making him feel more involved. He admired her integrity. It was a rare thing in Washington.

He just prayed they wouldn’t let her down.

The air was buzzing with anticipation. From a quarter of a klick away, the chevrons on the Stargate were lighting up one by one.

Everybody was posed for action.

A group of armed officer’s readied themselves by the gate. The event horizon burst forth with a whoosh.

For a split second, he considered deserting the cause - but Jack O’Neill was no quitter. He was a man of his word. Plus, Carter would have his six if he aborted now - likely hung and quartered. No, he would see this through to the end.

A cacophony of battle horns told him it was time and he lifted his eyes to assess the incoming traveller.

At first, he saw Hammond. His features had a pinkish hue and he wondered if the strains of the mission had caused him undue stress. He had something pale and elegant resting on his hand as he glided through the blue puddle.

Hot on his heels was the whole reason for this affair - all 5 feet and 7 inches of her. She was decked out in a strapless, white satin gown and wore a delicate tulle veil that cascaded over her bare shoulders.

As he sized her up he suddenly forgot how to breath. He watched her carefully - as he had all those years in the field - as she took each step with purpose.

She carefully navigated the stone steps before raising her head to meet his gaze. Her mouth broadened into a blinding smile and she gave him a cheeky wink. With that one look, it felt like all of his concerns and burdens had been released.

In many ways, this mission had been his hardest to date, but it would go down in history as his most important. He hadn’t had an easy life - not professionally or personally - but it comforted him to know that everything he’d ever done (both good and bad) had lead to this.

This would be the last unofficial mission on his record before he hung-up his combat boots - and he wouldn’t need to be ashamed of it. In fact, he suspected it gave him good reason to gloat.

He took Sam’s hands and traced the scars on her left hand with his thumb.

He knew it sounded suspiciously like a cliche, but he couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

They both turned to face the celebrant.

"Esteemed colleagues, distinguished government officials and valued allies,” began Daniel. “We are gathered here today on the third moon of Moirai to celebrate the union of Jonathan ‘Jack’ O’Neill and Samantha Carter…”


End file.
